1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaving an optical fiber, and more particularly, to an apparatus for cleaving an optical fiber, wherein the apparatus quickly and precisely cleaves the optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fibers are connected to each other and branched off by an optical coupler or an optical connector, which requires precisely cleaved optical fibers.
Generally, in a conventional apparatus for cleaving the optical fiber, a sharp blade first makes a cleaved line on a cladding of the optical fiber, and then the optical fiber is pulled in opposite directions, thus cleaving the optical fiber in the cleaved line. The apparatus for cleaving the optical fiber is manually or semiautomatically operated, and there are various apparatuses for cleaving the optical fiber. However, in most of the conventional apparatuses for cleaving the optical fiber, stripping, cleaning and cleaving processes are independently performed by separate units, increasing working time, and thus decreasing work efficiency.
Recently, an automatic fiber preparation unit for slicing was disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002-64354, in which the stripping, cleaning and cleaving processes are successively performed by one united unit. Therefore, the proposed apparatus for cleaving the optical fiber has an improved work efficiency because of the combined units.
However, in the disclosed apparatus for cleaving the optical fiber, a cleaning unit to clean the optical fiber whose sheath is stripped, a space to be occupied by the cleaning unit, and a driving unit to transfer the optical fiber to the cleaning unit are also needed. Therefore, the volume of the apparatus is increased, and the structure is more complicated, prolonging working time and decreasing work efficiency.
Further, a cutter cutting the optical fiber should be [frequently] replaced frequently by a new one to ensure precise] cleavage of the optical fiber. However, it is inconvenient for a user to replace the cutter with a new one using the conventional apparatus for cleaving the optical fiber.